Alice
by kat callan
Summary: Alice's diary while she was in the Asylum. Based on the off The Official Guide!


Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT, the great STEPHENIE MEYER does, not I.**

Okay, here is a diary or journal written by Alice when she was in the asylum. It should follow the Official Guide really closely. So hope you enjoy my version of Asylum Alice! Y'all please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT, the great STEPHENIE MEYER does, not I.**

Preface

This place is driving me insane, if I wasn't there already. My so-called family did not want me. Now all I could do was try to understand why they would do this to me. Just then the door opened revealing a nurse that would take me to an hour of pure nauseating pain. How will I survive this when I see my doom impending?

-Entre 1-

I don`t see why it was a problem, I mean I've had them for as long as I remember. They knew my whole life and once they even accepted them, but that was before mom was killed and he got the new wife. I try to save myself from the future by getting help but I end up getting sent here: an insane asylum two counties away at that! What may this future hold? Only time and hopefully my visions will tell.

-Entre 2-

I`m here now so what can I do but live. No one comes and visits so I am truly alone. Typhoid has broken out so they shaved my head. My hair is gone; I am a freak, me, Mary Alice Brandon, a freak. I hate this! I hate my life, my horrid father, and these cursed visions! I pray someone will come and save me but my future comes out bleak, so I wait for something good to come out of this but I'm losing my happy nature. I pray I survive this so I can be happy once again.

-Entre 3-

I had a vision of a red-eyed man coming to see me. Maybe he will be my friend. He seemed nice but I cannot tell, although I hope he is, so; my future is not quite so bleak. I also had another vision earlier today; I saw myself getting led out of my cell, and down a long hall. The doctor (or nurse I could not tell) and I passed many other cells before we stopped at a door, then the vision ends and I cannot help but see it as an omen. Maybe it won`t be; a girl can hope right? Even though, I have trouble seeing the point in doing so. Why me, is the question constantly on my mind these days. Anyway, two possible adventures in one week, but I wonder if they will good or bad, seeing as this is a place for crazy people. All I can do is wonder.

-Entre 4-

Well I was told yesterday that I have been here four weeks, a month! Although, a month ago I could not say I had a true friend. Yes, the red-eyed man has become my friend, and since the first night he visited me, he has come back not once but twice! He is very nice and last night, right before he left, he told me that he kept them from taking me to the shock treatments. If he kept me from that then he is nice, right? I hope so, but, if I understand right, he will not be able to keep me from that for long because the hall vision has not changed. I only hope that I do not understand, but I will not get my hopes up. I have seen someone coming to my door so I have to go. I will write more after the person leaves or tomorrow, I do not know. Oh, God help me!

-Entre 5-

I can`t remember much, but I do remember some; it is confusing. I only know what I wrote, for I read it, but I do not remember details of life before I came here. It is odd and hard to explain, but I do remember everything after I left that horrid room, like the questions: do you have visions? That was asked the most. I always gave honest answers because it was the right thing to do. The person led me back here where I found this journal, and it jogged the memories I have here. Although I know that the next treatment will erase my memories of home, or rather the place that was once my home. Oh! He came by after I finished reading and he had something behind his back and told me to guess what it was. At first, I was very confused, but I looked to the future and saw him say "apple" so I told him. He was impressed and asked how I knew. I told him of my visions and that they are the reason I am here. He told me he guessed as much, but I still do not know how he found out. I did not tell him… ah ha! That man is sneaking in here to read this when I am away and he is reading the file they keep on me here. I am going to give him a piece of my mind when I see him next time! Oh, he will be here in ten minutes might as well get this over-with; ta-ta for now!

P.S. If I catch you reading this again, the wrath of Mary Alice Brandon will be on you ten-fold!

-Entre 6-

Today is the first day of my second month, so I have been in this room for like eight weeks. I would have written more, but I just found this again, I suppose. Those shock treatments have done a number to my memories. My friend says I am much happier than when he first met me, but the treatments are not pleasant and hurt like fire, or rather like how lightening would feel. He said I could be worse off, but I cannot see how. I also do not see me getting out of here any time soon, but maybe my friend can change that predicament. Hmmm maybe I will ask him, but I do not want to lose him! What to do, what to do…. oh, he is going to visit me today! Good, maybe I will ask then... Oh no, I also see two more treatments after he leaves and they look to be worse than the others. Maybe he can get me out of those; I will see. He will be here soon, so I shall go, but I will ask him those questions and write back!

-Entre 7-

Yes! He got me out of the two upcoming treatments, but said that he might have problems with the future ones because they are getting suspicious. Great, I am so looking forward to that (NOT!)! I could not gather the courage to ask him if he could save me from this horrid place, mostly because I do not want to get him in trouble, nor anger him. He is my only friend and I do not want to risk losing him, plus, he must like me being his friend because he saves me from treatments. You know what; I am not going to worry about this now. I am going to be happy no matter what the situation is because I like being happy, and he is a friend, so I will ask when I feel the situation is right. I mean it is not like some lunatic is trying to kill me, so what is the rush, other than the treatments that is, but there is not a downfall to all situations right? Oh, it seems like he is going to bring me another treat… a banana! Yummy! I have not had one of those in I know not how long! He will be here in seven minutes. I have got to get myself somewhat presentable. I shall write as soon as I can!

-Entre 8-

I am really starting to hate this place. Today, they kept me in the dark for hours! Only when my friend came back did the light come back. He said that they might do this more often, but, of course, he told me to look on the bright side, which, might I add, is hard to do in this place but I will try for him if not myself. I saw another treatment scheduled for tomorrow so I am going to give you to him for safekeeping. I told him not to look at it, but if he did, I would not be too mad. He will take good care of you and give you back to me after, since I did not find you right after the last time. Oh! I forgot to mention, I kept getting some snippets of a handsome honey-blond man when I was in the dark. I have had them before, but not as clear or quite like these. He has red eyes too, but he seems to be struggling more than my friend here, but with what, I do not know. I cannot put my finger on it, but both are odd, strange and different, have blood-red eyes, and I just do not know. When I am with my friend, I almost get this weird uneasy feeling. I DO NOT KNOW WHY! It is not like I am doing this on purpose. I love that he is my friend, and this man from the vision is…is… mysterious and handsome, very handsome might I add. I better go. I might as well try to get some sleep.

-Entre 9-

Okay? I am back, I guess. A man came and handed this to me when the lights came back on in my room, he told me to read it so, yes I am back. I really do not remember much of anything: just the room of pain, then coming here and being engulfed in the utter darkness, finally that man coming, bring light and this book. So, may I ask, why do they hurt me? They have done it before so why do they feel the need to keep doing it? I lose my memory, as I can tell by not remembering anything in this or before coming here, or have I always been here? I think I will have to ask that man when he comes back. Oh, one thing or person, rather, I remember is that red-eyed, honey blond man. I got a vision of him during all that pain… my friend is coming soon. I wonder if he will bring something like this book said he has! That would be nice; food is rare in here… as light is too, apparently. They will be turning it out in five minutes. So, I shall write later as I get a chance. I do not like the dark, but nothing can be done about that. I hope h…

-Entre 10-

The lights went out before I got done writing! How could they! Since, I have learned that they are not going out spatially, but being turned off! Well, anyway before I had to stop, I was saying I hope he can come soon, because I miss him. It is lonely, dark at times, and cold. Also, no one but him visits me so; I can see why I wrote how I hated it here. He will visit me today, I am very happy. He is so very nice, and he is kind to me unlike the doctors and nurses. You know what is weird? I heard a loud scream yesterday, and it sounded like it came from the room on the other side of mine. Then my friend came in right after and I did not think about it until now. How strange! Uh oh, lights are going out in…3…2…

-Entre 11-

He came! He also brought me a surprise; it was an apple this time. I think it will be some grapes next! He is such a great friend! He also knows I am always right, because I am, not that I am bragging or anything. I think I will write later if there is some light, because today has been really good. First, I had a vision of him visiting me, and like I last said bringing an apple, him coming with said gift, I also had I vision of the honey-blond stranger whom name may or may not be Jasper (I heard someone call that and he turned around so…) after my friend left, and the lights have not gone out which, is wonderful! If the rest of today and tomorrow are this great I might have to change my perspective on this place! Ta-ta for now!

-Entre 12-

Oh, no, no, NO! This is bad, oh so very bad! Someone is coming for me! He, he was in a town (my old hometown I am guessing) and then, he took off. The next clip of vision was him with me, doing something, I do not know but it was bad! I have to tell my friend, he can help me, because if I stay here I will surely die! He will visit me later today. I will tell him then. He and the man coming to possibly kill me are similar; it has to be the red-eyes and the skin color. I will write later if I can, but the chances are low. Bye, for possibly the last time!

-Entre 13-

This will be my last entry, I told my friend and we are leaving but, I know our attempts could be futile. The man keeps finding and killing us with every plan. Although, one plan has a chance, but we will be cutting it very close, too close. The true is he, they, are…are… it so hard to say let alone write, but they, my friend, the honey-blond (Jasper), and the man who wants to kill me, are vampires! So, he will change me before the man tries to kill me, but my blood might not transform completely, or sufficiently enough for the one called James to gain nothing from killing me. My one friend in the world said he will handle it, that I will be fine and that I should not worry, but how can I not? I have a blood thirsty vampire coming to kill me! My friend will be back any minute and that is when I will give you to him for safekeeping like I have before, except this will be the last time! I have seen the end and know that it will end badly for both my friend and you, but I will still give you to him, as a final gift, but from me to him instead. He is back so I shall go! Good bye for the last time. My new life is beginning, but sadly yours and my dear friend has come to an end.

Alice

* * *

><p>Oh this so sad, but I followed the guide as closely as I possibly could and I think I have succeeded. In the guide it said he bit her right after he told her the winning plan, but I think he might have left for something and that was the only way I could have her write the last entry (Entre 13), and the reason it would not have been found was because she gave it to her friend knowing it would burn with him, or at least that's how it played out in my head. Hope you liked it! Review!<p> 


End file.
